


Oh My!

by pixlated



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mess, Slice of Life, idk i tried writing some fluff, is it fluff tho?????, jun panics in half of the fic, junan, wenyanwen, yanan is a happy puppy in most of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixlated/pseuds/pixlated
Summary: Yan An wants to get his hair dyed and Jun is just trying his best.





	Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all, this was based off a personal experience that happened like, less than a week ago--
> 
> A friend tried bleaching and dyeing my hair blue but it turned into a weird mix of green/blue/purple/blonde/red and I was basically inspired to write this thing here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yan An had a lot of dumb ideas. What he and Jun were doing now was the result of one of those said dumb ideas.

Flashback to a few hours ago, Yan An was whining to his boyfriend about wanting to dye his hair. Jun, having absolutely no self-control when it came to his significant other, couldn’t say no to his whim.

That was how, on a Saturday morning, Jun and Yan An found themselves in their local drug store, scanning every possible hair dye.

“Do you think blue would suit me? What about red? Maybe I should try a pastel colour? No—Oh my _God_ , Jun, I _know_ ”, the younger of the two exclaimed as he reached for a box of purple dye.

Letting out a small sigh, Jun reluctantly followed behind to the till, but not before grabbing two boxes of bleach that his oh-so-not-forgetful boyfriend forgot to take.

So here they were, one hour later, Yan An sat on a chair in the middle of the living room with a towel wrapped around his neck and Jun awkwardly standing behind him.

Truth be told, he had only ever dyed one friend’s tips a few years back, and it had failed in such a miserable way that they ended up getting a pixie cut in order to get rid of that mess.

Jun really didn’t want to mess this up, because even though he loved his boyfriend, he didn’t think he’d be able to get used to him suddenly shaving his hair off because of him.

With that in mind, Jun swiftly opened a pack of hair bleach and put the gloves provided on.   
“Are you ready?”  
“Always ready to try something new~!”, came Yan An’s answer in what sounded like the happiest tone Jun had heard in the past few days.

With a quiet sigh, Junhui mixed the solution for a few moments before starting to apply it to his boyfriend’s hair with shaking hands.

“Is there something wrong..?”, a concerned Yan An asked, noticing the other’s nervousness.  
Thickly swallowing back, the smaller of the two quickly shook his head, “Nothing at all, I just can’t wait to see the result!”, he forced a smile, evenly applying the bleach at the back of Yan An’s head and quickly moving around before eventually, after dozens of minutes, ending at the top. 

Running to the bathroom in order to grab the brush his friend Minghao used to colour his roots when dying his hair, Junhui quickly returned and applied the remaining bleach to his significant other’s roots, careful not to let the solution come in contact with his scalp.

Once about 40 minutes had passed, they both retreated to the bathroom in order to wash and condition the now blond man’s hair.

After repeating the process a second time, Jun blow-dryed the taller man’s hair and combed it before starting to apply the purple colouration.

Was he doing a good job so far at not permanently damaging his boyfriend’s hair? Probably.  
Was he still scared? Most definitely.  
Did he have a good reason to? Unfortunately, he did.

Later, after over two hours of taking care of Yan An’s hair, Jun stood traumatised in front of his boyfriend.   
If the floor could just swallow him whole right now, that would be great.

In front of him stood the 186cm tall man, a confused look on his face. 

“How’d it turn out? Does it look good? Jun, why are you making that face? Let me go and--”

Before Yan An could even make a small step towards the hallway, where a wall body mirror was situated, Junhui quickly took a hold of his wrist.

“Wait! W...Wait… You might want to uhm… Expect the worse, I guess…”, his hand dropped to his side as he averted his gaze.

The taller furrowed his brows, withdrawing his hand from the other’s grip and immediately heading to the hallway.

Jun was expecting a scream or a gasp, so when he didn’t hear anything of the sort, his first thought was that Yan An had just died of a heart attack.

Biting his lip, he followed his boyfriend’s steps. Hesitantly glancing up, he noticed Yan An’s mouth repeatedly opening and closing, akin to a goldfish underwater. 

To this, Jun let out a small, hesitant and anxious laugh, “Uhm… Sorry..?”  
“Jun, I love you but… Just what did you do to my hair?”

“I don’t know! I don’t _know_ okay, I just… Urgh.” A short breath, “I didn’t want to tell you that the only time I ever dyed someone’s hair it turned into a complete mess, you just looked so /happy/ and I didn’t want to ruin your mood and… I’m really sorry, I’m a failure.”

A small frown drawing itself on Yan An’s features, he let out a loud sigh before pulling his beloved in his arms, “Don’t say that about yourself, you know it’s not true. We all make mistakes sometimes, and that’s okay. I’ll...get this fixed somehow, alright? It’s…not that bad, I guess. Please don’t blame yourself.”

 

 

As soon as the weekend was over, the taller of the two booked an appointment at the hairdresser’s for Monday afternoon. The wisest choice was to return to his natural colour, a deep dark. 

Even though Yan An really wanted purple hair, he wasn’t crazy enough to risk his hair falling off due to bleaching it too much, so he simply decided to get it dyed back to black.

 

 

An hour and a half later, the raven-haired man was making his way back to his shared apartment.

Cautiously opening the front door, he took his shoes off by the door and closed the door, placing his keys on the console table. Walking to the living room, he noticed Jun on his PC and waved his way in order to get his attention.

“What do you think?”, he asked.

“Natural suits you best”, smiled Jun. “I promise I’ll make it up to you next time. I’ll pay the hairstylist, so that you’ll be able to get a proper colour next time. You should probably let your hair rest for a few months from all the dyes, now…”

Giving a small nod for an answer, Yan An moved to sit next to Jun after taking his backpack off and opening it. 

“How about a Kung Fu Panda marathon? I bought us some sweet drinks and crisps to go with the movies~”

Closing his eyes and letting his head rest in the crook of Yan An’s neck, Jun breathed his boyfriend’s scent in, “As long as I’m with you, I’ll watch anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment!


End file.
